The shadow nin
by Nega Author
Summary: What if the gedo mazo was summoned to aid the nine tails attack on Konoha what if Kushina had twins and the fourth sealed the gedo mazo into one follow the the life of Kirito as he fights gain the respect of his village.


**Shattered Reality **

**Chap 1: **

Key:

**Demon Voice**

**Black Zetsu **_/ White Zetsu_

**Prologue: **

All was peaceful in Konoha; the adults were putting the children to bed and enjoying the warm breeze that was blowing through the village.

No one knew of the threat looking over the village on top of the Hokage monument. Pein looked over the village that made him suffer so much but he also felt regret at what he was about to do as this was the village of his sensei the toad sage Jiraiya but that feeling soon vanished as he remembered the face of his friend Yahiko who was struck down by the ninjas of this village working for the war hawk Danzo. Suddenly he detected a huge spike in chakra and a huge explosion ripped through the village revealing the Nine tailed fox in all its terrible glory.

"Now we shall all feel pain" he said as he slammed his hand into the ground and the Gedo Mazo appeared under him releasing a feral roar before leaping into the village. The shinobi who had been running to attack the nine tails where caught completely of guard and the Gedo Mazo slammed into the ground on the other side of the village and began to tear through it and the screams of those caught in the destruction reverberated through the air.

The space next to Pein twisted and warped as Madara Uchiha appeared next to him "I shall reverse summon the Gedo Mazo when I get back to Ame that should be enough time for this village to be burned to ash's and they will know true pain is" as he finished he felt a chakra signature appear of the 4th Hokage behind him "I leave this to you Madara" said Pein and disappeared.

(Time skip past Madara vs Minato fight)

Today had not been Minato's day first a masked man had forced him to leave his wife to save his son's from being blown to pieces then he had had to save his wife, Then the 9 tails had been extracted from her and now the nine tails and a unknown summon were destroying his village and to top it off he had just fought with Madara Uchiha yes today really wasn't his day.

Minato teleported to the safe house where he had taken his wife Kushina, she was pale and clutching the twins she had given birth to only a hour before tightly to her chest. The children's names were Naruto and Kirito, Naruto had Minato's blond hair and blue eyes while Kirito had Kushina's Flaming red hair and blue eyes.

Minato quickly went over to Kushina and clutched her hand tightly "Kushina I need you to listen to me I have to seal the nine tails into Naruto it is the only way to stop it from wiping this village of the face off the map I will also seal that other summon into Kirito but I need you to stay here I need to know there will be someone who can take care of the kids"

Kushina looked at Minato in shock "no you cant seal those things into my children find someone else please you know the life which a Jinchuriki has to live even with me protecting them the village's won't forget the destruction those creatures have caused they will be driven away and hated please don't make my children have to carry the burden I carried".

Minato looked Kushina in the eyes and said, "how can I ask another parent to give me their child to do the sealing if I would not use my own it is my duty to protect this village and I know the kids will understand someday why I have given them this burden" Kushina looked over her children an hugged them as she reluctantly gave them to Minato she tried to get up but was to weak from having the Nine Tails extracted from her to move. Minato bent over her and kissed her one last time and said "give them the love that I couldn't okay" he then teleported outside the village to where the third Hokage was doing battle against the Kyubi and the Gedo Mazo.

Minato called out to the third Hokage "Hiruzen I need to keep the Nine tails and that summon occupied while I prepare to seal them" the third nodded and began to using some very impressive fire jutsu's to get the to beasts attention. Minato put the children down and created a shadow clone next to him they both ran through a long sequence of seals and shouted " sealing technique: dead demon consuming seal" and the ghost like image of the Shinigami appeared behind him. Minato quickly had the Shinigami reach for the nine tails to seal it. The Nine tails seeing this roared "**No I will not be sealed again**" and made to impale the body of Naruto but before it could reach the small child it was sent flying by a powerful hit from the third Hokage's Adamantine staff. Minato looked over at the third Hokage who was fighting the Gedo Mazo and nodded his thanks before using the chakra of the Shinigami to split the nine tails and seal half of it into himself and half into Naruto.

Minato snapped to look at the Gedo Mazo as it released a roar as his shadow clone struggled to seal it into Kirito. Amazing this summon is resisting the power the Shinigami with pure physical strength just what is this this thing thought Minato as he added his own strength to that of his shadow clone and with the third Hokage distracting the beast with his Adamantine staff he was able to seal the beast into his son.

As he completed this final action Shinigami drew its dagger from its mouth and began to pull his soul from his body and as his vision faded to black he said "Naruto, Kirito I leave the future to you I hope that you can use this power to defend the this village like I have, I know that you will be able to use the power I have given you to defeat the masked man" and with that he closed his eyes for the last time with a smile on his face.

_Village hidden in the Rain / AME _

Pein frowned as he made his way through the corridors of iron that was the main base of the Akatsuki just as he had been arriving in ame he had felt the link he shared with the Gedo Mazo statue disappear which due to his rinnegan should have been impossible.

As he reached the room where he would summon the Gedo Mazo to store it when it was not needed. He quickly walked to the centre of the room and slammed his hands into the ground to summon the demonic statue. A large plume of smoke filled the room but when It cleared it revealed no statue Pein frowned as he tried again to summon the statue but had the same result he quickly released a blast of chakra to get the attention of their resident insane Uchiha.

The space in front of him warped and bended to reveal the form of Madara who said "you wanted me"

tilting his masked head to the side expecting a answer "I can no longer summon the Gedo Mazo statue from Konoha what happened when I left I thought you said that you would stay to ensure the eradication of the village".

Madara replied "That was what I was going to do as well but I under estimated the skill of the forth hokage I will not again I will send Zetsu to find out what has happened in the village and to report back to me".

Pein began to walk out of the room saying "make sure that you do because we can not seal the tailed beasts without the statue report to me when you get the information" and disappeared into the city to deal with the main enemy of all kages paperwork.

Madara just watched Pein leave and said " You may order me around for now but soon you will learn your place and to not insult your betters" and with that he teleported away after all he had to find out just what had happened to the Gedo Mazo this turn of events needed to be investigated Madara would not be stopped for long.

_Kohona _

Hiruzen Sarutobi rubbed his temples as he walked towards the council meeting hall to inform them of what the council of recent events involving the Kyubi attack as he entered he found the hall in chaos with people shouting at the top of their voices well to be accurate the civilian side of the council was shouting the shinobi side just didn't care for what they had to say and were waiting for Hiruzen to give them a report. Hiruzen started to release a small amount of killing intent as he sat down which made the room go silent very fast amazing what visions of your own death can do to quieten down a room.

"Now shall we get this meeting under way as you all know we were attacked by the nine tailed fox which appeared suddenly in the village and shortly after it appeared another unknown creature appeared on top of the Hokage mountain" said Hiruzen

"these are the facts of what happened tonight the now previous Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, Kushina Uzumaki tonight was going into labour under the supervision of the 4th hokage when a masked man appeared and held her new born twins hostage to get the 4th away from her The masked man then abducted Kushina to an area outside the village where he unsealed the Kyubi from her he what he did with the Kyubi after that I think we all know".

The civilian council began to shout again and Hiruzen released even more killing intent to quieten them and said "there is more after this the other beast appeared apparently a powerful summon of a partner of the masked man I dare say that this beast could take down any of our Sanin's summons with ease" when he said this the room became deathly quite.

"I managed to get both beasts out of the village and with the support of the shinobi of Konoha we held the beasts off until the fourth Hokage arrived". "The Fourth then used a forbidden jutsu to seal the nine tails into one of the twins and the unknown creature into the other twin".

At this the civilian council exploded with shouts of "we must finish them off" and "kill the demons"

Hiruzen was about to silence them when a huge wave of killing intent suddenly smashed over the meeting hall causing several members of the civilian council to faint and the rest to look very pale and have trouble breathing.

The doors of the council room were flung open to reveal a very pissed off Kushina she stalked over to the civilian council and said "What did you just say about my children" pronouncing each word very slowly and upping the amount of killing intent a bit higher causing some more council members to faint and the shinobi side of the council to feel very scared since there was one unofficial rule among leaf shinobi "never anger Kushina" those that did usually found themselves in hospital with a couple broken ribs.

One brave council member said, "We must finish what the fourth started and kill the demons no man could restrain those creature they were to powerful". Kushina sent a death glare at the poor man causing him to piss his pants in fright and she said

"Yes you are right no man could have sealed those to beasts together safely but"

Cutting off the council before they could speak "But Minato did not use his own power but the power of the Shinigami no less, And it was with the power the Shinigami that he sealed both those beasts the power of a normal man could never seal both a tailed beast and the unknown summon not counting the 1st hokage with his Mokuton (wood release) those beasts were powerful but they are nothing compared to the power a god" The entire room was silent.

Suddenly Nara Shikaku asked "such a jutsu must have a massive drawback can you tell us what it was and is that why the forth is not here right now"

Hiruzen sighed leave it to a Nara to figure out the meaning behind the fourths absence "yes in order to summon the death god he sacrificed his own life to seal the beasts I will be taking back the seat of hokage again" lacing his voice with killing intent promising death to anyone who might challenge him.

Danzo who had been listening to the argument quietly asked "why did the fourth leave Kushina to save the baby's surely he would have seen the consequences of leaving Kushina with the masked man could be disastrous"

Kushina spun to face the old war hawk and said, "Why would the Minato not save the twins after all what parent would not do anything to protect their children".

This statement caused all members of the room except Hiruzen and Shikaku who had already came to this conclusion and thought it was to troublesome and so decided to take a nap.

"Yes you members of the council want to criticize the 4th hokage sealing those beasts into his own children when he could have just as easily used one of yours as long as the child is under 7 years old they can be used to contain a tailed beast" as Kushina said this she could see she had been able convince the civilian council and they no longer wanted to kill her children but now they would be making plans to get their children to become friends with her children"

Kushina turned to the third Hokage and said "lord third do we know what the summon was that aided the nine tails in its rampage through the city or who summoned it and what does it mean for Kirito to have it sealed inside of him". The third hokage replied "That summon what ever it was did not use chakra in any way to aid its attacks as far as I can tell because it seems to have no access to chakra your son is in much less danger of it breaking the seal".

Kushina was thankful for this reassurance that her son would be okay she walked out of the room ran up the nearest wall as she was running across the roof tops of the damaged Konoha market district back to the Uzumaki clan compound which due to its very extensive and complicated seal and trap system was where she had left the twins as she ran she looked over the still smoking village said to no one in particular "why did this night have to be filled with so much sadness and not joy" she then went off to her children.

As the other council members left the room the floor began to shift as a strange creature emerged no one had noticed the black and white shinobi that had been listening to the whole council meeting under the floor Zetsu's black half said "**Interesting Madara sama will want to hear about this" **

Zetsu's white half replied "Yes he will be very angry when he finds out that the Gedo Mazo was sealed inside a child with the power of the Shinigami no less this quite a problem" The black half grunted his agreement as they melted into the ground to report to their master.

And that's it thanks for reading the prologue hope that you will enjoy the first chapter just some quick points to note about this story:

1: the main character will be the 2nd twin I have created Kirito and he will be a bit of darker kid but will get powerful in the end to match Naruto but the edge he will have over Naruto is that he will be smarter and think about his moves.

2: There is no Obito pretending to be Madara in this story Tobi is Madara just so I can end this story in the end a bit easier.

3: No pairings will happen in this story unless I am given a lot of advice on how to do it this is my first story so doesn't judge me oh and I do not do lemon scenes so don't even ask.

Well that's it bye and I cant wait to release the first chapter.


End file.
